


Las consecuencias de no saber seguir instrucciones

by Nimirie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: Millie es un secreto en la Finalizer, por lo que Kylo Ren tenía instrucciones muy específicas antes de abandonar las habitaciones de Hux.Esto es la consecuencia de desobedecer la más importante.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot surgido gracias a un pequeño juego que se le ocurrió a mi excepcional partner en el rol, Lily BW, por lo que le entrego el producto de ese momento. 
> 
> Aprovecho, aunque un poco tarde, para felicitar a todo el fandom de este ship, un año de Kylux (yeeeii), que maravillas hemos compartido. Gracias a todos.

 

 

* * *

 

-Sólo yo, eres mío, es mi privilegio mirarte de esta manera.

Ren lo llenaba más allá de sus límites, exigía de su cuerpo esfuerzos extremos para adaptarse a su anatomía y nunca quedaba conforme. Una vez que estaba dentro de él comenzaba a levantarlo con sus fuertes brazos para dejarlo caer de nuevo sobre su muy endurecida verga sin darle ni un momento para descansar, encantado en la manera en que los jadeos y gemidos se mezclaban con sus expresiones faciales de sorpresa, dolor y placer.

Aunaba a esa falta de control sobre su cuerpo que lo forzaba a soportar, las palabras posesivas que sabía causaban que la erección de su pelirrojo gritara necesitada, que se sacudiera casi rogando ser tocada, liberada. Pero no lo hacía, a veces dejaba que se viniera así, sin ser tocado, disfrutando como los músculos de Hux se contraían sobre él y le arrebataban gemidos de placer.

-Lo sabes, te gusta que sea así, que sólo yo pueda tenerte y disfrutarte, que tengas que esperar por mí cuando me alejo por semanas.

La mirada fría y enojada fue algo delicioso, la amaba, aunque no se lo había dicho, habría sido raro alabar su capacidad para odiarlo mientras seguía siendo transportado a los extremos de su propia resistencia y su propia necesidad luchaba por ser liberada. Quería liberarse dentro de él, marcarlo tan íntimamente que nunca pudiera quitarse su presencia de lo profundo de su carne. Era terrible ser odiado por la persona que se amaba, en el fondo quería pensar que no era así, que no lo hacía, pero la posibilidad se le antojaba erótica.

-Toda esa superioridad, toda esa aura de poder, para que termines siendo penetrado por mí, en tu cama, entre las sábanas que se quedarán con mi olor, donde te masturbarás pensando en cómo te hago aullar olvidando si esto es doloroso o no.

Ante sus palabras las manos de Hux se agarraron al pecho de Ren, clavando las uñas sin ningún tipo de clemencia, dejando marcas rojas y sanguinolentas que no se desvanecerían con facilidad. Estaba claro que la simple sugerencia de perder el control lo hacía revolverse, aunque lo había perdido, estaba claro, sin embargo habría sido amable no tener que escucharlo del hombre que sin piedad alguna había comenzado a mover sus caderas para compaginar el momento en que el pelirrojo bajaba, logrando que la penetración fuera completa.

Hux estaba sonrojado, sudoroso, en una palabra, hermoso.

Sus embestidas no se detuvieron, con todo lo que tenía siguió penetrando y golpeando la próstata de Hux, consiguiendo que los gemidos fueran gritos desenfrenados que nada tenían de controlados y se mezclaban con su nombre brotando de los labios de ese hombre que lograba hacerlo perder toda cordura. Cuando lo vio por primera vez imaginó algo así, pero fue catalogado como fantasía estúpida. El tenerlo en realidad era algo poderoso, aun le parecía la misma fantasía estúpida que podía terminar en cualquier segundo si Hux decidía que el placer no era tan importante.

Al contrario del pelirrojo, él no podía vivir sin tenerlo. No era poseerlo, el punto era estar a su lado, ser testigo de esas pequeñas cosas que nadie más podía ver. La manera en que podía sonreír por dos segundos al eyacular o el calor de sus manos sobre su corazón.

Terminó con un muy agotado General entre sus brazos, así le gustaba, era perfecto. No despertó hasta que Hux lo sacudía intentando levantarlo, abrió los ojos por un par de segundos y los volvió a cerrar. Él no tenía turnos ni horarios salvó cuando tenía que salir de la nave y dirigirse a alguna misión que el Supremo Líder le encargara. De otra manera, podía holgazanear sin preocupaciones reales.

Las patitas peludas en su cara terminaron por lograr despertarlo en verdad. La cara bigotona de la gata de Hux, cuyo pelaje era convenientemente naranja, estaba pegada a su nariz. Tenía instrucciones estrictas sobre de ella. No acariciarla demasiado, no darle de comer fuera de ciertos horarios y servirle agua fresca antes de abandonar las habitaciones.

Pero sobretodo, la indicación más importante era nunca olvidar cerrar la puerta al salir.

Hux creía que nadie podía conocer a la gata, que su estatus como General se vería comprometido si la gente sabía de su existencia. Lo cual era una tontería, la gata tenía esa aura de superioridad de su pelirrojo, lo usaba para conseguir comida fuera de sus horarios, cosa que le proveía con sutil felicidad, todo por el placer de que ella ronroneara al acariciar su lomo.

Se puso el casco para salir, arregló ligeramente las arrugas de su ropa, no había mucho que hacer, le gustaba pegar su cuerpo aun vestido al desnudo de Hux, mirarlo sin toda la parafernalia encima, otra muestra de lo que sólo él podía tener. Por eso acababa en malas condiciones, además de los terribles pelitos naranjas que tanto odiaba y para los cuales Hux debía tener algún secreto. Su ropa nunca terminaba cubierta de ellos.

Tal vez fue el momento en sacudía sus mangas cuando olvidó hacerlo, cumplir la más estricta de las indicaciones, el punto es que no pensó en ello hasta que estuvo en su habitación meditando. Su mente se distrajo por un insistente maullido que no venía de ningún lugar en especial, entonces lo vio claro como si estuviera frente a la puerta de Hux, estaba abierta y dentro no estaba la bigotona peluda.

Sintió pánico cuando su mente regresó a su cuerpo. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, pero una vez en el lugar no había nada que hacer, el maullido en su cabeza provenía de la gata, no había duda, pero no tenía idea de cómo ubicarla. Era un animal nada lógico, su desesperación llegó a tal grado que aventó el casco contra una de las paredes de la habitación de Hux y este rebotó con un sonido metálico desagradable.

-¿Pasa algo Comandante?

La voz modulada por el casco llegó a sus oídos y tuvo ganas de aventar a la persona dueña de esa voz fuera de la habitación, aunque al pensarlo dos veces podría ser útil su presencia. La Capitana, quien portaba uniforme y armamento, como siempre, esperaba escuchar su respuesta.

-Ordene a sus tropas realizar una búsqueda en la nave, es prioridad.

La Capitana asintió, esperaría a que se le dieran más órdenes, era algo que le agradaba de ella, que sabía cómo era la cadena de mando y la respetaba por completo. Dio un par de vueltas más entre los muebles, tal vez esperando que la peluda apareciera por sí sola, al no suceder eso se detuvo y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Busquen a un mamífero pequeño de color naranja con blanco, cuatro patas, larga cola, orejas puntiagudas, bigotes blancos.

La Capitana, una de las pocas personas que lo habían visto sin casco dentro de la nave, lo miró como si no pudiera entender cómo había usado tantas palabras en su descripción. Hizo un ruido atragantado, podría haber sido una risa, y volvió a asentir.

-Lo buscaré yo misma.

-Es una niña –dijo sintiendo sin lugar a dudas que su rostro se encendía, había repetido las palabras de Hux cuando se la “presentó”- y se llama Millie.

La Capitana se alejó por el pasillo, parecía ir revisando los recovecos con diligencia, aunque el sonido ahogado volvió a ser escuchado, estaba seguro de que se reía de él. Por esta vez no le importaba, trató de concentrase, volver  a escuchar el maullido en su cabeza y seguirlo, pero no podía. Pasaron las horas y había ido descartado su presencia en casi dos sectores de la nave, maldito destructor espacial enorme. Agradecía a que el turno de Hux fuera doble y que no estuviera en sus planes regresar a su habitación hasta….

¡Maldito hombre de horarios!

Lo encontró sentado en su amplio sofá con la peluda en su regazo, la Capitana le estaba contando la manera en que se había escondido en una bodega, aparentemente asustada por el ruido que hacían los stormtroopers en la zona de carga.

-Nadie la vio General, pude ocultarla bajo la capa hasta traerla aquí.

No era cierto, lo vio en la mente de la Capitana, varios troopers habían intentado cogerla antes de que ella llegara, muchos no tenía ni idea de qué era un gato hasta ese día. El que Phasma llegara y se la llevara tan imperativamente los haría hablar y llegarían a conclusiones extrañas. Pero no la iba a corregir ahora, no cuando había salvado a la peluda de los estúpidos.

-Gracias Capitana, puede retirarse.

Al quedarse solos la mirada terrible de Hux, esa que no tenía nada que ver con la de odio que veía en la cama, se posó en él. El General no gritaba cuando estaba enojado, no se alteraba su respiración ni su frecuencia cardíaca, simplemente decía algo lapidario y seguía adelante.

-Lárgate.

Hux era una de esas pocas personas que elegían compartir lo que había en su mente, él la podía leer porque lo permitía, así que de repente encontrarse con una barrera imposible de franquear era una pesadilla, por lo que esa palabra que le dirigió fue lo único que obtuvo. Lo hizo, no tenía ningún caso tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, porque él no tenía la razón, había sido un error y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias.

Que fueran semanas para volver a ser recibido en su presencia fue una sorpresa. Estaban en la nave o en el planeta, pero nunca en el mismo lugar, Hux era capaz de moverse casi siendo invisible para él y torturarlo de esa manera con su suprema indiferencia.

Cuando después de todo ese tiempo le mandó un mensaje a su canal privado, casi se lanzó para tomar la datapad entre sus manos. No solía usar esa cosa más que cuando estaba fuera de la nave, pero ahora la veía como esperando que se encendiera, como acababa de suceder. Era una sesión de vídeo, el General aparecía en medio de su cama, hincado, vestido con uniforme completo. La respiración de Ren se alocó por completo, abrió la boca para hablar, pero el dedo índice de Hux viajó a sus labios y eso movimiento lo silenció.

Acto seguido las manos de Hux viajaron a los botones laterales de su saco, era delicado para quitarlos del camino, igual que el movimiento para retirarse la prenda, parecía un acto pensando que era realizado con paciencia. El cinturón fue el siguiente, lo retiró y lo dejó acomodado a su lado, nada de aventarlo al azar.

El pantalón lo hizo estirar las piernas para retirarlo, esas piernas, tan sólo verlas y Ren estaba por completo en un dilema, sentía la dureza de su miembro y el deseo de tocarse fue extremo. Aquello era para eso ¿no? Para que él se tocara pensando en Hux, en la forma en que esas piernas se enredaban en su cintura mientras él lo cargaba y penetraba al mismo tiempo. No lo hizo, porque Hux no le había dicho que podía hacerlo y justo ahora no quería hacerlo enojar.

Se quedó en ropa interior, su erección cubierta por esa tela que apenas la disimulaba, la imagen era tentadora, quería ir a su lado, quería terminar de desnudarlo usando sus dientes, tomarlo con la boca hasta que su garganta se viera por completo invadida y no pudiera respirar. Tenerlo ahí hasta que él le dijera que podía moverse, que quería sentir sus dientes, que podía recorrerlo con su lengua.

Hux tenía el control, lo otro, lo que él repetía sobre hacerlo suyo y poseerlo eran palabra vacías con las que le permitía fantasear. Por eso, al verlo recorrer con sus manos su cuerpo, odiaba que fuera así, que sólo pudiera verlo, que estuvieran en dos lugares de la misma nave y él tuviera que quedarse mirando.

Mirando como tomaba su erección en su mano y la atendía con lentitud hasta que su cuerpo se le permitió, como su necesidad se translucía en sus dedos dentro de su boca, los cuales chupaba con ahínco. Para cuando Hux metía esos mismos dedos entre los músculos de su esfínter casi podría haber jurado que olía su piel a través de todo el espacio de la nave que los separaba.

El pelirrojo gimió con fuerza, su mano moviéndose con rapidez, sus dedos enterrados en su cuerpo, su semen siendo expulsado con violencia y él, se corría dentro de sus pantalones sin siquiera haberse tocado una vez.

Hux estaba tirado sobre la cama respirando entrecortadamente. Tendría que haber estado ahí, tendría que ser él quien lo llevara a ese éxtasis, quien le arrancara todos esos sonidos hermosos que ahora lo atormentaban, quien al verlo exhausto lo confortara, diciendo estupidez y media, como que lo amaba.

-General…

Se atrevió a decir esa palabra porque estaba al borde de la locura, cómo podía molestarse tanto por un error, cómo podía castigarlo así, con tanta maldad.

-Lárgate Ren.

La comunicación entre las datapads se cortó y la frustración de Ren hizo que su sable de luz volara a su mano y dejara irreconocible su habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Me encuentran en Nimirie (Facebook).


End file.
